


I Must Be Dreaming

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of my tumblr ficlets is finally getting cross-posted to the series.</p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://thebettertoeatyou.tumblr.com/post/66062243940%0A">this NSFW post</a> and written as a birthday gift for Billard82!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Be Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Stiles peeks around the doorjamb, "I can't believe she's," he ducks back into the en suite and grips at Derek's arm, gesturing to the master bedroom with his other hand, "and she's..."

Derek rolls his eyes, "Yes, Stiles, Lydia is in our bed."  He takes Stiles face between his hands and brushes their lips together, "She's practically naked and wanting to have sex," Derek smiles and kisses him again, "with both of us."

Stiles swallows nervously, "I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, you can."  Derek's eyes drop to pointedly look at the front of Stiles jeans.

"No, I mean," Stiles blows out a breath, "I don't think I can go through with it.  I mean I know I’m _physically_ capable of it, but it's Lydia and I-"

"Stiles, shhh."  Derek rolls his eyes, "We're going to go in there and if you don't want to have sex, that's fine."  He gives Stiles a wicked little grin, "You can watch."

Stiles blushes, "I don't think-"

_"Are the two of you going to hide in the bathroom all day?_

Derek calls out to Lydia, "We'll be right out."

_"Tell Stiles to stop freaking out or I'm getting started without you."_

Stiles' mouth drops open and he blushes further.  He ducks his head and mutters, "You go ahead.  I just need a sec."

"Nope."  Derek shakes his head, "We do this together or not at all."

"Stiles."  Lydia is standing in the doorway, clad in only a pair of lilac lace panties. She crosses her arms over her naked chest and tosses her hair over her shoulder, "We don't have to have sex, you know."

"It's okay," Stiles swallows nervously, "you guys can still-"

Derek and Lydia give matching irritated sighs.  

Lydia reaches out and takes Stiles' hand, "Come on."  She pulls him into the bedroom, "I want to curl up in bed with two amazingly hot guys. If sex eventually happens, then okay. If it doesn't?" Lydia smiles up at Stiles, "Then that's okay, too.  Deal?"

Stiles gives her a shaky smile.  "Okay."  He watches Lydia climb into bed and after a moment's hesitation, Stiles tugs his t-shirt up over his head.  Derek is standing on the opposite side of the bed when Stiles is free of the material and bare-chested.

The three of them are curled up in bed a few minutes later. Derek is holding Lydia against his side, one arm curled around her, the other stretched out towards Stiles.

"Thank you."

Derek blinks at him, "For what?"

"Everything."

Derek smiles, hand rubbing up and down Stiles' side, "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
